In the related art, adherence of dirt or dust to a component or a board is prevented by installing a component mounting device which mounts a sucked component on the board in a clean room. In addition, since dirt or dust is generated by an operation of the component mounting device, countermeasures therefor are carried out. For example, in the component mounting device in PTL 1, adherence to the board of dirt or dust which falls toward the board is prevented by providing an air curtain which blows out air along an upper surface of the board.